


Like Cheap Corellian Whiskey

by Mandalorianmedjai



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalorianmedjai/pseuds/Mandalorianmedjai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux hates the flashy, unnecessary performance of gala dinners for the First Order. At least Phasma knows a way to make the night suck a little less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Cheap Corellian Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some stuff on tumblr about hux and phasma going to fancy galas together uwu  
> also this dress i what i imagine for phasma >u> http://i.imgur.com/RBaZM3h.jpg

“These galas are a pain in the ass,” Hux grumbled to Phasma after a meeting with all the top brass about an upcoming reception dinner. “A waste of time and money that could be spent building the empire.”

“Cheer up darling, these dinners  _ are  _ building the empire. Image and politics are just as important as military prowess, you do understand, love?” She purred sweetly, trying to reason with the disgruntled general.

He dismissed her with a huff and a wave of his hand, clearly not wanting to hear any of that right now. But she had a plan in mind to make the night a little more bearable.

* * *

It was only ten minutes into the reception and Hux was seriously considering shimmying through an air duct to escape. Either that or get really really drunk. He’d already had three flutes of champagne, but this was a level of discomfort that needed shots of cheap corellian whiskey. He reached for a fourth drink from one of the passing waiters and glanced around to make sure no one was watching as he downed it in one go. And to top off his misery Phasma wasn’t even there. He was beginning to wonder if she’d show at this point and a stab of fear shot through him imagining himself struggling through this night alone. He looked around for another waiter.

Just then the wide double doors at the front of the hall swung open and every head turned. A team of stormtroopers marched through and cleared the way for who followed. Phasma, glowing, radiating, commanding. A cunning smirk curved her red-painted lips and touched her eyes with a spark of seductive intrigue. Phasma’s figure was decorated with a dress significantly shorter than her usual flowing, floor-length ball gowns. This was deliberate and she thrived on the effect. As soon as she entered the ballroom the awe was palpable and quantifiable in the number of jaws that hit the floor. Hux’s own was counted among them.

She glided into the hall and joined the crowd, most of them clearly too intimidated to approach her no matter how magnetic her aura was. This was where the general clearly had an advantage. He already knew her...intimately. The crowd parted, staring as she swept by, and she made her way towards him. A knowing smile tweaked his lips, complementing well with the heated glow to his cheeks.  

“General,” she greeted, handing him that fifth glass of champagne he’d been seeking. 

He nodded politely. “Captain…” They raised their glasses and drank, savoring the sweet taste, toasting something unspoken between them.

The rest of the night continued in this way. Coy lips, sly eyes, stealing smiles and glances respectively. Both Hux and Phasma entertained many flirtations from other interested parties, but these were just for show. And to get the other one heated with just a touch of jealousy. As always, it worked.

When the oppressive atmosphere of the crowd once again became too much to bear Hux sought the solitude of Phasma’s familiar presence. He looked around but she was nowhere to be seen. He excused himself and quietly slipped away to the upper level, hoping to catch a glimpse of her from above the crowd, but she was definitely not in the ballroom. He was passing the balconies when he caught a glimpse of her metallic silver skirt. 

He stepped out onto the balcony to join her. The air had a cold bite to it but once outside Hux felt like at last he could finally breathe. As he approached, her proximity warmed him with each step.

“I like you in that dress…” he purred, falling in beside her. He was being polite. What he wasn't telling her was he liked how it made his dick hard, though he figured that part was implied. She raised an eyebrow to invite him to continue. “Your legs look absolutely stunning.” 

“Well, I'm glad you appreciate my magnificent form, General.” She flashed a smile and her eyes shone mischievously before she leaned in; “But the really excellent bit is  _ between  _ my legs.” Her breath fell hot on his ear and her implication stirred vibrant arousal in his gut.

He met her eyes as if asking permission. Her seductive glance dared him to. He slipped a glove off one of his hands to trace sweet softness up the inside of her thigh, making her tingle in anticipation. He moved his hand slowly across skin until he reached her ass. Bare. “Oh, fuck.” Hux hissed and leaned closer into her, overcome with the heat of what this meant. He slid two fingers between her thighs, teasing her soft cunt, feeling it slicken beneath his touch.

The wet heat against his fingers as he stroked her soft folds went straight to his cock which was now straining against the front of his regretfully tailored trousers. The blush across his face bloomed a bright hot red. He leaned into her, his face mere centimeters from hers, hot breath coming in pants. The gleam in her eye told she was admiring her work, getting him worked up beyond control. 

“I'm glad to give you what you want, General. Just ask,” she purred, squirming just so on his fingers, making it impossible to resist.  

Hux tried and failed to catch his breath before he huffed out, “Phasma, please let me put my cock in you.” He leaned in to finally seal his lips with hers, but she maneuvered out of his grip and he was left suddenly cold. 

“Follow me.” She drew him away with her sheer magnetism back into the ballroom. Sly grins and confident gaits would have surely given them away had someone caught them, but they slipped away, into a servant's hallway undetected where they found a convenient storage closet.

They had scarcely sealed the door when Phasma backed Hux against a wall and dropped to her knees. She looked up at him with the eyes of a siren, rubbed her hands tantalizingly over his thighs and mouthed at the conspicuous bulge in the front of his pants. “You're already so hard for me,” she said in mock surprise.

He chuckled down at her, twisting fingers in her hair. “You're a tease, Phasma.” 

She grinned knowingly before frantically pulling at his belt and yanking his pants down. She pulled his cock out and he hissed as the hot skin met the cool air and a bead of precome was already sticky and wet at his slit. 

He moaned as she teased him with her tongue and then swallowed him all at once. “Oh, fuck-” he hissed and felt strength leave him, replaced with pure, ravenous pleasure as she sucked him. The shaking of his legs only made her more desperate to see him fall apart for her. She moaned around his cock, gagging softly as the back of her throat closed around him and he fucked further into her deliciously tight heat. 

He watched her get his cock wet and ready and while it looked beautiful between her red-painted lips, he knew it would feel even better fucking her proper until  her pussy was red and swollen and dripping with his come.

“Stop-” he ordered, the strength in his tone making her shiver. He yanked her up off the floor, lifted her, and slammed her onto a nearby storage crate. She gasped in delight as he manhandled her. “I want to fuck your cunt,” he breathed desperately, already rucking up her skirt and pulling her hips towards him.

“Yes…” Phasma moaned, getting what she wanted at last. He gripped her thighs hard enough to bruise and teased the velvet head of his cock against her lips already slick and wet. Her heat pulled him in and he couldn’t resist any longer, sheathing himself inside her in one thrust and gasping out a loud, tortured moan as he bottomed out. 

“Fuck…” he hissed, biting his lower lip hard.

She tipped his chin up and saw his eyes eclipsed with thick, black lust. She smiled at him, and then pressed her lips to his, open and gasping and wanting. She slid her tongue against his hungrily and felt the vibration of another moan pass from him through her deepening their physical connection. 

Her long, smooth legs encircled him, clinging around his hips and urging him on. And slowly he began to thrust, deep and hard and thoroughly taking her. “Hux...yes,” she keened, throwing her head back and exposing the pure flesh of her neck that seemed to glow in the low light. She leaned into each thrust, feeling him fuck pleasure into her, heat throbbing in her legs and cunt, and needing  _ more _ . 

Hux held onto her waist covered in the excess fabric of her skirt still hard enough to bruise. A dark chuckle escaped his lips between heavy breath. “What are people going to think when they see my come dripping down your thighs?” He whispered to her as he teased fingers across the bare skin of her thighs and ass.

Phasma shivered and moaned as his cock reached deep inside her, her cunt throbbing with pleasure around each thrust. She leaned back, trying to fuck herself harder onto his cock. Her voice was choked with pleasure but still carried a commanding strength and clarity. “They’ll know what a slut I am for you,” she assured him. “Willing to take your cock anywhere you want to give it to me. And they’ll know how good you can fuck me. They’ll all be jealous that they’re not the one you’re desperately shoving your cock into in some back closet because you need it  _ so badly _ .” Hux thrust harder and faster with each word, her filthy words searing into his soul. She smirked and added wickedly, “They’ll all want a turn with you, General...”

“Shit.” He grinned at that, his cock aching between her slick-wet heat. “And would you let me fuck them, Phasma?” he huffed.  

“Absolutely not,” she trilled and then she clenched her walls around his thick length, clamping down on his throbbing, painfully hard cock to punish him for even considering it.

It earned her a strained, whimpering moan from him. It was good to know she was still in charge.

“Phasma, please…” he begged softly, thrusting into her frantically and harsh. His face was an absolute mess of arousal and desperation, flushed, and hot, and straining.

She leaned down to his ear. “Come in me, I want it,” and the fire in her eyes promised the truth in her words.

He clung to her hard and one long thorough thrust, his erection buried deep in her cunt, had him fucking his come into her, shaking and moaning out his absolute pleasure.

Phasma dragged him up to her lips from where he had collapsed against her and hummed into his mouth in satisfaction. She pecked his lips sweetly. “Good boy,” she said as they both caught their breath. 

He slipped out of her leaving her pussy fucked a beautiful swollen pink and covered in a mess of his come. They grinned at each other as they fixed themselves up to look presentable again. 

When they emerged from their dark hideaway, this lovely secret twisted their lips and turned their moods from sour and stiff to glowing and easy. As they walked back through the crowd in the ballroom, one unfortunate patron caught a glimpse of the debauchery trailing down Phasma’s leg in a subtle white stain. She brazenly and unapologetically met his eyes, the shock on his face begging,  _ You didn’t _ . But her penetrative stare assured him,  _ We did _ .


End file.
